Naruto's experience
by WillieF19
Summary: Naruto has a weird dream that affects his entire life. Is this just a dream or something more?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Get enough sleep Naruto. You'll need it because your ninja career starts tomorrow." Iruka said as he placed Naruto into his bed.

Iruka had just carried Naruto home from the hokage's tower. In one night Naruto had managed to learn a Jounin level jutsu and defeat a traitor to the village.

_You're in for a promising ninja career,_ Iruka thought as he shunshined home

_**In Naruto's dream**_

"Naruto-kun." A pink haired classmate of Naruto's known as Sakura said

"Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he ran towards Sakura.

"Wake up!" A tall figure wearing a black cloak with the hood up said

"Huh?" Naruto said as he stumbled and fell onto a cold hard floor.

"Will you wake up already. I have to talk to you." The tall female figure said

"Huh? What's going on?" Naruto said as he looked around

"I need to talk to you." The figure said

"Who are you and where are we?" Naruto

"We are inside of your mind. Right next to Kyuubi." The female said as she pointed toward the cage.

"Huh? Who are you and how do you know about Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he backed up.

"I've known about Kyuubi since I was 12 years old." The female said as she pulled off the cloak and revealed a taller and muscular version of Naruto's sexy jutsu. She was wearing a crimson and black short sleeve shirt with black and crimson striped shorts.

"You're not even doing it right." Naruto said fearfully.

"I'm you from the future and I don't have long." Female Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto said

"I don't have time for 20 questions. I need to show you my past so you can make your future better." Female Naruto said as young Naruto fell over.

Naruto was hit with the memories of his future self from the events of Naruto's ascension to his defeat by the hands of Sasuke. Naruto also witnessed his many great victories and his status as hero of the Leaf. Naruto saw his victory over a man named Pain who was the leader of the group called Akatsuki. Naruto also saw himself teaming up with Killer Bee, the eight tails Jinchuriki, and Kyuubi to defeat the man known as Obito Uchiha. Naruto even saw that after he fourth shinobi war he was allowed to become hokage and open a scroll that was left for him in his father's (the fourth hokage), his mother's(Kushina Uzumaki), his godfather's (Jiraiya the legendary sannin), and his grandfather figure's(The third hokage) wills. Naruto saw that the scroll revealed that Naruto was under a seal/genjutsu that made everyone, including himself, see a boy. Naruto also found out that he had a bloodline that would awaken as soon as he returned to histrue form. The bloodline was the ability to teleport. Naruto's real name was Mito Uzumaki Namikaze.

"Do you have any questions now, before I fade away?" Mito said

"If I'm a girl? How do I act like one? How do I look like me? Was I giving people a sneak peek with my sexy jutsu?" Naruto said quickly.

"Yes you were giving people a sneak preview, but I stopped using the jutsu soon after becoming a Genin. Don't worry about being a girl, because you're still you. Stay the same way that you always are, just try to not be so loud. Tell old man hokage and he'll break the seal. I'm leaving now, but I have one last thing to say. I want you to train hard and be stronger than I was." Mito said as she evaporated.

"Wait..." Naruto called out as he awoke.

Naruto looked around and noticed his apartment.

"If I'm a girl that means I can't like Sakura-chan. It's not like I had a chance anyway." Naruto said as he got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

_**One hour later**_

"Come in." Sarutobi called as he heard a knock at his door

"Hey old man." Naruto said as he walked in

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?" Sarutobi asked

"I'm going to need you to seal off the room and get rid of the anbu that I can't sense, but I know are always here." Naruto said

"Why the need for so much secrecy?" Sarutobi asked suspiciously

"I know who my parents are and who I really am." Naruto said flatly

"I can tell that your not using chakra, so your not an illusion or trap. Anbu leave us and make sure noone enters." Sarutobi said as his anbui appeared and disappeared again. Sarutobi then started doing handseals.

"Talk." Sarutobi said

"You're not going to believe this, but I met my future self. She showed me her memories. Her memories showed me that I'm a girl named Mito Uzumaki and that my parents are the fourth hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki, the Kyuubi jinchuriki before me." Naruto said

"That is all true. Here is the scroll. I'm not allowed to give this to you until you're older, but you already know what's in here." Sarutobi said

"Can you break the seal now?" Naruto asked

"Are you sure you're ready?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto nodded. Sarutobi got up and walked to Naruto. He used a couple handseals and pointed at Naruto. "Release!"

In a poof of smoke Naruto was replaced with a female. She basically looked exactly like his sexy jutsu, but she was wearing clothes and was a couple inches shorter.

"Thanks old man. I'm going to go train. I know what team I'm going to be on so I'll meet them when Kakashi sensei arrives." Mito said as she used her bloodline to teleport to the forest of death.

"Wow I thought that would take some chakra, but apparently it doen't use any." Mito said as she sat down and read through the scroll.

The scroll explained to her that she was born a girl, who her parents were, what happened on her birthday, the seal, and the bloodline. Apparently the bloodline didn't need any chakra and Minato only used the seal and kunai, so people wouldn't think he had a bloodline.

"That's enough reading. It's time to start training." Mito said as she created 200 shadow clones. 100 clones worked on tree climbing, while the other hundred worked on water walking. Mito herself meditated. She wanted to get a jump start on learning sage jutsu.

**_5 and a half hours later _**

"Where is that baka and Kakashi sensei?" Sakura said

"I'm over here Sakura." Naruto said

"Why are you late baka?" Sakura screeched

"Our sensei is always late. Why wait when I can do other things in my spare time." Naruto said

"How do you know who our sensei is?" Sakura asked

"Old man hokage told me my team earlier today and told me that the guy is always late." Naruto said

"I hope you don't make a habit of coming late." A voice said from the door

The group turned to see a tall man with white hair and a covered eye.

"Don't be a hypocrite Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he laughed and jumped back before Sakura could hit him.

"My first impression is that you're all weird. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi sensei said as he shunshined away.

Sasuke got up and walked to the door with Sakura following him. Naruto teleported to the roof.

"It's a good thing that I visited the hokage this morning Mito." kakashi sensei said lazily

"I'm not ready for Sasuke and Sakura to know yet. Sasuke's too obsessed with killing Itachi and Sakura is too much of a fangirl, who might see me as a threat to her feelings to Sasuke." Naruto said

"How did you get here before me?" Sasuke demanded

"I climbed out the window and came that way." Naruto said

"He thought he could sneak up on me and it didn't work." Kakashi sensei said

"Baka!" Sakura said

"Calm down. it's time to introduce ourselves." Kakashi sensei said

"Why don't you start sensei?" Sakura asked

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes. I have a hobby. I don't really have a dream for the future." Kakashi sensei said

_All we learned was his name,_ Sakura thought

_This is a jounin_? Sasuke thought

"You're next pinky." Kakashi sensei said as he pointed at Sakura

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are (Looks at Sasuke and blushes). My dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig. My hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and blushes). My dream is (Looks at Sasuke and blushes)." Sakura said

_Fangirl,_ The three males thought

"Your turn Uchiha." Kakashi sensei said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have very few likes and many dislikes. My hobbies are training. My dream is more of an ambition because I plan to accomplish it. I plan to revive my clan and to kill a certain man." Sasuke said

_Itachi Uchiha,_ Naruto and Kakashi thought

"Your turn blondie." Kakashi sensei said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen and my precious people. My dislikes are a white snake, red clouds, and an orange swirl. My hobbies are training. My dream is to be the greatest hokage ever." Naruto said

"Whatever you baka. You'll never be hokage. That's only for someone like Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

"Enough of that. Tomorrow you will be taking your Genin exams. I know you already took an exam, but that was to see who would have a good chance at passing this test. If you fail this test you return to the academy, if you pass you become team 7. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 9 AM. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." Kakashi sensei said as he shunshined away.

"Sasuke-kun do you want to go..." Sakura started

"No." Sasuke said as he walked away

Sakura mentally prepared for Naruto to ask her out as she turned to see him already gone.

_**Forest of Death**_

"Time to get back to training." Mito said as she created more clones and let them work on her chakra control, while she meditated.

_**The next day 9 AM**_

Sasuke and Sakura showed up at the same time looking tired and drained.

"Hey guys." Naruto said as he ran up with two bowls of fruit.

"We aren't supposed to eat baka." Sakura screeched

"Kakashi sensei said don't eat breakfast. This is a snack. I also advise you guys to take a nap. Kakashi sensei won't be here for another three hours." Naruto said

Sasuke quietly received a bowl from Naruto and sat down. Sakura, being the fangirl that she was, only took the bowl after Sasuke and didn't say thank you.

Naruto waited for the others to start their nap. He then created 50 clones to head into the forest and work on tree climbing, while another clone waited for Kakashi to show up. The original Naruto went to sleep with the others.

After 3 hours of clone training and team 7 napping, Kakashi sensei showed up and the clone dispersed. Naruto immediately woke up and the clones dispersed. Naruto then turned to his teammates and woke them up.

"Had nice nap?" kakashi sensei asked

"Yes sensei." Naruto replied

"Can I assume that it was Naruto's idea to eat and nap?" Kakashi sensei asked

"It was all Naruto's idea!" Sakura screeched

"I hate to admit it, but it was a good idea and it made us better prepared for this test of yours." Sasuke admitted.

"Before you follow Sasuke, Sakura, I want to say that Sasuke had the right idea and you didn't. Sakura, you put all the blame on your teammate, while Sasuke backed up his teammate." Kakashi sensei said as Sasuke smirked and Sakura looked down.

"Its time to start the test. I have two bells. You have to take a bell by noon. Whoever doesn't have a bell returns to the academy. You have to come at me with the intent to kill. Ready, begin." Kakashi said as all his students hid.

"Ready sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he and a group of clones, including three Sakuras and Sasukes.

The group charged in and fought Kakashi sensei.

_Since when could Naruto use solid clones?_ Sasuke and Sakura thought

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he placed his hand on Sasuke's mouth

_Where did the dobe come from and why didn't i sense his approach?_ Sasuke thought

"Teme!" Naruto said

"Huh?" Sasuke replied

"Listen. You are the best in our class and you know that right?" Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. "You know that you can't beat Kakashi sensei one on one. We need to work together to get the bells."

"Two good ideas in one day. I might have to stop calling dobe." Sasuke said as he smirked

"Good let's get Sakura." Naruto said as they headed off.

The two traveled a short way and creeped up on Sakura. Naruto placed his hand on her mouth and Sasuke approached her face.

"We're going to work together to get those bells." Sasuke said

"Ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

Kakashi defeated the clones and waited for the next assault.

"I'm not like the others." Sasuke said arrogantly

"Say that after you have a bell." Kakashi sensei said

Sasuke charged in an assaulted Kakashi sensei with a furious taijutsu style. After being blocked at his attempt to grab the bells, Sasuke jumped back and started performing some handseals.

"Genin shouldn't be able to do jutsu other than the academy three." Kakashi said lazily.

"Fire style: Grand fireball jutsu!" Sasuke said

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised as he watched the fireball.

Sasuke smirked until he was pulled underground.

"Earth style: Headhunter jutsu." Kakashi said as he jumped up from the ground

Naruto appeared behind Kakashi sensei and aimed a kick at kakashi's head. Kakashi blocked the kick and another Naruto appeared to punch Kakashi in the head. The punch was blocked, but three more Naruto's appeared. Kakashi sensei substituted away, but another Naruto appeared and attacked Kakashi in a way similar to Sasuke's taijutsu style.

Sasuke ran over and double teamed Kakashi with Naruto. Kakashi was holding them back, but he was so focused on paying attention to them and admiring their teamwork that he didn't notice Sakura snatch the bells off of Kakashi's waist.

Naruto and Sasuke then jumped back. Sasuke smirked and Naruto smiled widely.

"I guess I should have paid less attention to you and more attention to Sakura." Kakashi said

"Yep Kakashi sensei." Sakura cheered

"Now, who passes and who fails?" Kakashi sensei asks

"We all pass." Sakura said as she puts a bell in between her middle and ring fingers. Naruto interlocks his left hand with Sakura's right hand. Sasuke interlocks his right hand with Sakura's left hand.

"So I guess you guys figured out that the key to pass the test was teamwork. You guys pass then. You are now Team 7. We start missions next week. Meet me here the day after tomorrow for the beginning of your training." Kakashi sensei said as he shunshined away.

"See you guys later." Naruto said as he ran off into the forest. He teleported back to the forest of death to continue his training.

Sasuke headed home to take a nap and start training later.

Sakura left to rest and plan for more Sasuke chasing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 2**_

For the first two weeks after team 7 was formed, Kakashi had them doing a couple D rank missions and and teamwork training. After the first 3 days of this Sasuke and Sakura got irritated with Kakashi sensei. Naruto had offered real training after showing the results of his training and the choice was pretty easy. Team 7 explained that they were training together anyway and Kakashi sensei allowed them to do their own training during their normal teamwork training time. Kakashi sensei approved of what Naruto was teaching them and thought that their teamwork would get better this way. Naruto had Sakura increasing her chakra reserves through water walking and Sasuke was increasing his control though water walking. Naruto also had the team wearing training weights to increase their speed, strength, and stamina. Naruto had also gotten used to being a girl. He had dropped his transformation to buy some girl clothes, civilian and ninja. His female ninja attire consisted of black shorts that go down to the knee and a short sleeved black shirt. There was also a dark orange stripe coming from under the arm and down to the knee. The civilian outfit was a skirt and sleeveless shirt in different colors.

Today was the day that team 7 was going to receive their C rank mission that turns into an A rank mission. During the two weeks Naruto had convinced Sarutobi to allow them to do the mission because the benefits far outweighed the risks. Besides the risks decreased with team 7's extra training and Naruto's knowledge.

"Hello team 7. Ready for more D rank missions?" Sarutobi asked

"Actually, you think we could a C rank mission this time?" Naruto asked

"If Kakashi thinks your ready?" Sarutobi said as he cut off Iruka.

"The extra training that they have been putting themselves through and their improved teamwork is more than enough to handle a low C rank mission. And if it's not then I'm there as well." Kakashi said as Sarutobi nodded

"Alright Iruka would you please get Tazuna for me?" Sarutobi said as Iruka followed his order

One minute later an old man entered the room and he appeared drunk.

"These are the bodyguards I've hired? They're a bunch of kids." Tazuna said

"Don't worry Tazuna. They are ninja and are more than capable of a simple C rank mission." Kakashi explained as he led Tazuna out of the room and told his team to meet at the village gates.

_**2 hours later**_

Team 7 walked over to the gate with small bags. Naruto came over and taught them how to use sealing scrolls.

They arrived and immediately headed out of the village and toward the land of Waves.

"Guys, I have something that I have to tell you when we return to Konoha." Naruto said

"Why can't you tell us now?" Sakura asked. She still had her crush on Sasuke, but she treated Naruto friendly now.

"I don't have a reason, I just want to wait until we get back." Naruto said. "Besides it's a big secret and should only be revealed within Konoha walls."

Sasuke just grunted and Sakura nodded while thinking what could be so important about this one secret.

After a long time walking Naruto and Kakashi noticed the puddle on the ground. Sakura was thinking about Naruto's secret and Sasuke was thinking about more training.

After Kakashi was the last person to pass the puddle the Demon brothers appeared from their genjutsu.

One brother threw the other and they wrapped their chain around Kakashi and ripped him to pieces. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked, but Naruto wasn't. Naruto and Sasuke immediately jumped to action, while Sakura jumped in front of Tazuna.

Sasuke threw a kunai and shuriken combo to lodge the chain that the brothers shareed to a tree. A Naruto appeared behind each brother and sweep kicked their legs, while at the same moment Sasuke landed on the gauntlets and kiscked the brothers back. The brothers immediately recovered and headed for Tazuna. Naruto quickly nodded to Sasuke and they both jumped in front of Sakura, ready to take the blow for her.

A second after the demon brothers appeared in front of Sasuke and Naruto, ready to strike, Kakashi apeared with the brothers in a one armed chokehold each.

"Good work team. Though I am concerned. What was that last nod for?" Kakashi sensei asked

"I was making sure that Sasuke knew that you used the substitution jutsu and also got him to follow me to Sakura." Naruto said

"How did you know that I used the substitution when the demon brothers did not? Also how did you convey all that to Sasuke?" Kakashi sensei asked

"It was how he looked at me. It showed confidence even though we both knew we couldn't beat the demon brothers. He didn't tell me to follow him, but when he moved towards Sakura I caught on that he wanted us to jump in front of her." Sasuke explained

"With that kind of teamwork and actions in the face of danger you guys deserve to be Chunin now. Too bad your skill isn't their yet." Kakashi sensei said as the team looked down at his comment. "Im pretty sure that by the upcoming Chunin exams you'd be ready to be promoted."

That last comment instantly brightened the faces of team 7.

Kakashi sensei created a shadow clone who took the brothers into the woods, "Why did you lie to us Tazuna?" Kakashi sensei said

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tazuna said

"This is a C rank mission. We weren't supposed to face ninja at all. The highest threat is supposed to be bandits and thugs." Naruto said while Sakura nodded.

"Explain now." Kakashi sensei said

"I lied because my village is poor. We can't afford anything above a C rank mission. A man named Gato came in and took control of everything. I can't describe the evil he's done to my home. That's why I'm building the bridge. My bridge will take away Gato's power over us and free us. That's why I beg you to help us and forgive my lie." Tazuna said as he got to his knees

"We're a team so we have to decide. What do you say team?" Kakashi sensei asked team 7

"We didn't come this far just to turn back." Sasuke said with a smirk

"They really need us." Sakura said

"Then let's continue to the land of waves!" Naruto exclaimed as he led the group onward.

_**4 hours and a long quiet boat ride later**_

Team 7 and Tazuna were walking until Naruto instinctively threw his kunai at the place where he knew Zabuza had been before he substituted with the white furred bunny.

"And your reason for doing that was?" Sasuke asked

"The same reason we should be getting down!" Naruto exclaimed as he tackled Sasuke and Sakura, while Kakashi sensei tackled Tazuna. A huge sword flew past their heads and into a tree.

"A brat was able to notice me? I must be slipping, or he's good." A figure said as he landed on the blade

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist." Kakashi sensei said

"Kakashi Hatake, the copy nin." Zabuza said

"Manji formation team. Protect tazuna. This guy is a lot stronger than the demon brothers and I'll have to fight him seriously." Kakashi sensei said as he lifted up his forehead protector. This action revealed his Sharingan eye.

"I'll give you one chance. Hand over the bridgebuilder and I'll spare your lives." Zabuza said over his shoulder

"No deal!" Kakashi sensei said seriously

"Why Naruto?" Sakura asked

"They will only slow us down. Sensei is right, this is a serious fight and we need to be at our best to defend ourselves and Tazuna should Zabuza come straight for us." Naruto said back as they complied, Sasuke being the first one to start.

"Your loss. Hidden Mist jutsu!" Zabuza said as he jumped onto the water with his blade in his hand. A mist started to surround them.

Team 7 moved in closer and stood alert, waiting to react to any move made by Zabuza.

Zabuza started to speak to his enemies, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once.

A second later Zabuza appeared inside the team's defensive formation. Naruto, who expected this, and Sasuke, who reacted quickly, both struck Zabuza with their kunai in the blink of an eye, while Sakura grabbed Tazuna and jumped back (AN: I'm not making Sakura weak, just smart enough to know to get out of the way. She could have attacked too, but then Tazuna would have still been in striking distance and realistically Sasuke and Sakura don't know that Zabuza is using a water clone.)

After the strike Zabuza turned to water. The real Zabuza apeared behind Kakashi ready to strike him with his blade. The blade tore through Kakashi, but he also turned to water. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai on his throat.

"It's over." Kakashi said

"Tell me Kakashi. What are you teaching those brats? By their looks they look like freshly graduated Genin and yet they act like experienced shinobi." Zabuza said

"Honestly nothing, but that's none of your soncern anymore." kakashi said as he cut through Zabuza's neck, but he turned out to be a water clone too. The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his blade again. Kakashi ducked the blade, but Zabuza let the blade hit the ground and used the handle as a means to turn his body and kick Kakashi toward the water.

Kakashi fell into the water. When he emerged he realized that something was off about the water. He understood a second too late as he was captured in Zabuza's trap.

"Water prison jutsu!" Zabuza said

"Oh no, he's captured sensei." Sakura said in shock.

"This doesn't look good." Sasuke said

"Water clone jutsu!" Zabuza said as he created a clone

"Run! Protect the bridgebuilder. Get out of here." Kakashi said from the water prison.

"Guys, I have a plan. Sakura wait for an opening then strike the clone. Come on Sasuke!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke rushed towards the water clone.

Naruto and Sasuke attacked the clone with a taijutsu assault, but the water clone was able to easily defend himself. The clone thought of Sakura as useless because she wasn't fighting, but that was a big mistake as Sasuke jumped back after Naruto got kicked backward. Sakura found her opening and threw three kunai and three shuriken at the clone.

"I'm not done yet. Sasuke!" Naruto said as he threw a demon wind shuriken towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he realized Naruto's plan. Sasuke jumped in the air and threw the shuriken at the real Zabuza.

Sakura's kunai and shuriken assault was blocked by Zabuza, but it was just a distraction. The Naruto that threw Sasuke the shuriken, backflipped to his feet and threw a kunai at the clone. The clone was too busy commenting on Sasuke for the trhrowing the shuriken at the original Zabuza. The clone was destroyed easily and it momentarily distracted Zabuza before he caught the shuriken at the last second.

"Nice plan brat, I almost didn't catch it..." Zabuza said as the smirk he was wearing after catching the shuriken instantly disappeared as he jumped over the second shuriken.

"Zabuza was about to speak but he was cut off.

"Behind you!" Naruto said as the shuriken transformed back into Naruto and threw a kunai a Zabuza, who released the water prison and dodged the kunai.

"Why you little brat!" Zabuza said as he attempted to throw the demon wind shuriken at the standing Naruto, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Good job team, now it's my turn." Kakashi said as he started to battle.

The ensuing fight continued same as canon except Naruto looked directly at Haku as he left and nodded in his direction. Sasuke and Sakura thought it was weird, but decided to question Naruto later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Since team 7 already knew what Kakashi originally planned to teach them, Naruto got them to do that some more until Kakashi had awaken. It only took two days for Kakashi to awaken and he, like Naruto, believed that Zabuza would return in two weeks time. Kakashi wanted to teach them something useful that they could master in those two weeks, but they already mastered tree climbing and water walking.

"Why don't you start us on our nature transformation training sensei. For the two weeks we learn one jutsu of our element and when we return to the village we can seriously get started until the Chunin exams." Naruto said

"That's a good idea Naruto, but I don't have any chakra paper on me now." Kakashi said sadly because it really was a good idea.

_I've heard of elemental manipulation before, but that's normally started at Chunin rank. I'm surprised that Naruto actually knows about it. No matter, I bet Sasuke gets it completely mastered by the end of the two weeks,_ Sakura thought

_That's another good idea. If he's thiss smart, why was he the dead last of the class. Forget it, I need to get stronger to kill him!_ Sasuke thought

"It's alright sensei. I've brought some with me." Naruto said as he pulled out four pieces of paper.

"Alright everyone take a piece." Kakashi senei said as he grabbed a piece also.

"What do we do with these sensei?" Sasuke asked

"There are five elements that a person can have an affinity to. An affinity is the strongest element that a person can use. The elements are fire, wind, water, earth, and lightning. You first channel chakra into the paper and the results may vary. If you have a fire affinity then the paper will catch on fire and turn to ash. If you have a wind affinity then the paper will split into two. If you have a water affinity then the paper will get wet or damp. If you have an earth affinity then it will turn to dirt and crumble away. If you have a lightning affinity it will wrinkle." Kakashi explained as his paper wrinkled

Sakura copied and her paper became damp. Sasuke looked at his paper and it wrinkled like Kakashi sensei's. Naruto smirked as his paper split in half.

"So that means that I have a water affinty, Sasuke-kun has a lightning affinity like sensei and Naruto has a wind affinity. Unbeknownst to all except Kakashi the three papers did more than a normal person's would. Although Naruto didn't notice it he already knew exactly what it meant. He planned to reveal the truth to them when he revealed his true gender. He gave Kakashi sensei a look which told him that they would talk later.

"I think Sakura will have the easiest time using water style jutsus on this mission. There will be a lot of water around the bridge and Zabuza uses the hidden mist jutsu which causes the air around the user to be very moist. Making it where Sakura will have less strain on her chakra. The lightning style jutsu will be very affective with that much water around. Naruto won't have any advantages, but I'm positive that he will contirbute a lot." Kakashi sensei said as he smiled at his team.

"What jutsu will we learn sensei?" Sasuke asked, very eager to learn more jutsu

"I'll teach Sakura the water style gunshot. I'll teach you the lightning style false darkness. I'll teach Naruto the blade of wind." Kakashi sensei said

The training soon began. Although Kakashi's clone only taught Naruto the handseals to the jutsu once. Naruto was able to use it easily. Naruto used some clones to work on the jutsu so that they could master it, while some other clones worked on wind manipulation training. Apparently it came easy to Naruto since he already knew exactly what to do. Although it was Naruto's first wind jutsu he learned it was very easy to master it as well. By the end of the two weeks he was able to do it without handseals. Naruto also tried out the Rasengan and found it easier because of his better chakra control. he decided it could be put to better use later.

Sasuke was able to master the jutsu after the two weeks but just barely. he still needed to use handseals, but they were very fast.

"Sakura mastered her jutsu by the end of the two weeks. She felt confident that she could be helpful to her teammates when they faced Zabuza and his unknown accomplice.

_**Two weeks later, bridge**_

Naruto knew that they could easily defeat Zabuza and Haku without all the effort they did originally, but he wanted things to follow their original course a leats a little bit. it was necessary that Sasuke awakened his Sharingan and started to see Naruto as a friend and comrade.

Because of Naruto's actions the battle played out the same way as normal, but Naruto faked his weakness. When the time came Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto to save his life. Naruto at that point started to let loose. their was no more need to hold back so he placed Sasuke's body on the ground and teleported to Haku as soon as he left the mirrors. Naruto punched Haku out the dome with ease. Using his bloodline Naruto was able to effectively defeat Haku without taking any damage. When the time came for Haku to sacrifice his life for Zabuza, Naruto teleported on Kakashi's back and teleported him away from Zabuza who was now being protected by Haku.

"What are you doing Naruto?" kakashi asked as he released the jutsu.

"Our battle with them is over. Gato is nearby and he's ready to betray them." Naruto said. Zabuza and Haku looked shocked at his words, but no sooner than a minute later and Gato appeared and revealed his plan to betray the two.

"Don't worry this will be over in a second." Naruto said as he looked at Zabuza and Haku. Naruto managed to get to Gato and tie him up for the villagers.

"Please take out any frustrations you have on the remaining men that worked for Gato." Naruto said.

Zabuza was shocked for a second, but then smirked. "That kid is something else. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was related to the yellow flash. Come on Haku non lethal takedowns only." Zabuza said, low enough for only Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, and Gato to hear. Gato's eyes widened at hearing that because he heard of the yellow flash too. Haku nodded and he and his master defeated the men with ease. The villagers showed up eventually.

"Gato and his men have been captured. Wave is officially free. You guys can now seize all his assets and bring wave out of poverty. gato and his men are your's to deal with, whatever justice you feel is necessary for these people." Naruto said. Luckily for Naruto Sasuke was still unconcious and Sakura was still a good distance away with Tazuna.

"What about us?" Haku asked

"You guys are free to go. You're just doing what any Konoha nin would do. Following orders. I may not like that way of the ninja, but I respect those that follow theirs." Naruto said as he helped the villagers haul away the bandits.

The next day Team 7 was heading home. The bridge was completed and their was finished. Zabuza and Haku went their own separate way though.

Naruto planned that as soon as they returned he would tell them what he wanted them to know.


End file.
